Deja que sea yo
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: Sasuke ha ido abandonado pedazos de su corazón  y ahora apenas  le queda el suficiente para seguir viviendo. Suigetsu descubrirá que no es la máscara que aparenta y que quizás él sea el único capaz de reconstruirle y curar sus cicatrices. SasuSui


.

.

.

Sasuke estaba apoyado sobre una roca. A escasos metros de él, el inmenso mar se extendía poderoso. Las olas chocaban violentas acariciadas por la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

Aunque no quisiera en momentos de tranquilidad como esos la imagen de su hermano siempre cruzaba su mente. Melancolía, maldita melancolía.

Apretó sus labios duramente y reprimió una lágrima.

— ¿Por qué has mandado a Karin y Juugo juntos? —Se intereso el chico de cabellos plateados que había llegado hasta donde se encontraba el moreno.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Cuestiono con desinterés, molesto por la intromisión.

—Últimamente me dado cuenta que solo van ellos dos. Y a mí siempre me toca quedarme —Sasuke seguía con la vista fija en el agua. Suigetsu le observaba desde arriba, el viento mecía sus cabellos y su ropa. Por un momento un fugaz pensamiento le atravesó; se veía tan libre y a la vez tan prisionero. Cautivo de su propia oscuridad — ¡Quiero acción! ¡Emoción! —Soltó insistiendo en su protesta hacia el Uchiha —No puedo quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada. ¡Es aburrido! …. ¿Eh? ¿Me oyes? —Apoyo una mano en el hombro ajeno provocando que el otro se girará y le lanzará una mirada asesina.

— ¿Te quieres callar? ¡Estoy harto de tus quejas! —Suspiro y fue entonces cuando Suigetsu reparo en su semblante. Había algo diferente en él —Solo cállate.

Juraría que nunca había visto a ese Sasuke. El que conocía era frío, distante, firme ante todo, demostrando siempre que podía valerse por sí mismo, alardeando de arrogancia y poderío. Pero aquel tenía un rasgo especial. Hasta podría afirmar que se veía más humano. Más desvalido, indefenso, como si necesitará a alguien que le protegiera y mimara. Sintió unas ganas enormes de acercarse a él, pero sabía que por cómo era Sasuke solo conseguiría que le mandará a la mierda. Aun así…

—Oye….ese hermano tuyo…. —No estaba seguro de cómo entrar en el tema y mucho menos de si era apropiado hablar sobre ello, pero ahora más que nunca sentía curiosidad. Deseaba saber más de él. De ese extrañó sujeto que podía cambiar tan rápidamente de parecer que le hacía estremecer — ¿Itachi?

— ¿Hm? —Las orbes negras de Sasuke se fijaron en las de Suigetsu y ambos aguantaron por escasos segundos la mirada.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerlo….

—Ya es imposible —El peliplata se sentó a unos centímetros de Sasuke —Yo mismo lo maté —Pronunció burlón aunque se delatara a sí mismo al decirlo. Le desgarraba por dentro.

Suigetsu pudo notarlo de inmediato y simplemente sonrió.

— ¿Me matarías a mi? —Pregunto para cambiar de tema y porque se sentía con ganas de picar un poco a Sasuke — ¿Me matarías como lo mataste a él?

Sasuke pareció meditar la respuesta.

—Lo haría —Suigetsu ensancho su sonrisa satisfecho por la contestación.

— ¡Si que me aprecias! —El rostro de Sasuke se mantenía sin cambiar su expresión —Cruel vengador… Es gracioso…

—Yo no le veo la gracia —Contesto secamente.

—Sí, sí la tiene. Todo el tiempo haces lo mismo…No sé qué clase de persona fue Itachi, ni sé exactamente los motivos que te llevaron a asesinar a tu propio hermano, al igual que desconozco el porqué ahora te arrepientes…Pero hay algo que es innegable. Lo querías. Lo sigues queriendo y no puedes quitártelo de la cabeza…. ¿Me equivoco?

Sasuke alzó una ceja entre sorprendido y alterado. ¿Desde cuándo Suigetsu, que siempre iba a la suya, se había percatado? Y es más…Él nunca se delataba, hacía el mayor esfuerzo por esconder lo que sentía…. ¿Entonces…?

— ¿Ahora te las das de detective? —Suigetsu se carcajeo.

—Hahaha . No me equivoco.

—Tsk….

Estuvieron por largos minutos en silencio, simplemente dejando que el sonido del agua marina atravesará sus tímpanos. Suigetsu por extraño que pareciera se había calmado y ahora tan solo sonreía como si aquello fuera lo único que necesitará para ser feliz. Al cabo de un rato fue él quien volvió a hablar retomando la conversación.

—Todavía no me has dicho el porqué siempre envías a la histérica de Karin con Juugo.

—No hace falta, es obvio.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues yo no lo entiendo —Se encogió de hombros.

—Si te enviará a ti con ella os pelearíais cada dos por tres y no estoy para que jodais las misiones con tonterías de crio —Suigetsu le miró ofendido —Y con Juugo no creo que te entiendas demasiado bien —Finalizó.

— ¿Y a raíz de qué has llegado a esa conclusión?

—Karin es una chica, quieras o no tiene más intuición que tú. Con Juugo sé que puedo confiar, a pesar de sus instintos me da demostrado que es alguien responsable. Y ahora gracias a mi puede controlarse. Si llegará a pasar algo Karin enseguida podría rastrear nuestro paradero y avisarnos. Lo mires por donde lo mires, es un equipo eficaz.

— ¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto?

—Tú sobras —Espetó sin reparar en que aquella frase quedaría marcada en el chico.

No se miraron. Suigetsu se levantó y permaneció de pie apretando sus nudillos.

—Joder, eso me ha dolido…. —Afirmo sin poder aguantarse.

Y era cierto. Pensó que no, pero en el escaso período que habían compartido como equipo había logrado formar lazos. Lazos de cariño al sentirse de nuevo en compañía. Con Karin y Juugo a pesar de sus diferencias, pero sobretodo con Sasuke, a pesar de su coraza….Tenía un algo que le hacía querer estar con él. Ya era costumbre. El simple hecho de tenerle cerca, de verle, de compartir silencios agradables, charlas…

Que el Uchiha dijera sin ningún remordimiento que él no era nadie, que ni siquiera le tenía en cuenta. Vaya que si le dolía…

Le dio la espalda y después de caminar varios metros volvió la vista atrás. Sasuke seguía en la misma posición.

¿En serio se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que era diferente? No, sin duda no. Seguía siendo el mismo ser miserable y sin sentimientos de siempre. Borde y desagradable. Idiota y egocéntrico. ¿Por qué le aguantaba entonces? ¿Por qué iba a hablar con él si sabía que le acabaría contestando mal? Ni él lo comprendía….Algo le obligaba a hacerlo. Como si el Uchiha poseyera un imán capaz de atraer a cualquiera a estar pendiente suyo.

Pasabas dos horas Juugo y Karin volvieron sedientos y agotados. Esta vez Sasuke les había encomendado vigilar unas ruinas en donde posiblemente pudieran encontrar más pistas sobre el paradero del ocho colas.

Cuando hubieron descansado un poco Sasuke regresó hasta donde se encontraban ellos dos y Suigetsu.

—Mañana por la mañana seguiremos el rastro que habéis descubierto. Por hoy será mejor que descanséis y recuperéis fuerzas. Puede que sea un día duro y no podemos fallar.

—Así será —Respondió Juugo. Poco después se retiró hasta un gran árbol cercano para acomodarse y poder echarse a dormir.

—Seguro que lo logramos, Sasuke. Ya lo verás. Será un éxito —Alardeó la chica de cabellos rojizos a la vez que ponía la voz melosa.

Suigetsu por su parte envió una mirada de odio hacía Karin y luego hacía Sasuke. Karin le miró algo extrañada y le enseño la lengua. Sasuke contuvo el contacto logrando una vez más que fuera el peliplateado quien acabará por marcharse.

— ¿Y a este que mosca le ha picado? Cada día está más idiota —Karin hizo una mueca desagradable y cuando se dio cuenta el moreno ya no estaba. Suspiro ofuscada y no tardó en irse a acostar.

Suigetsu seguía enrabiado. Y no solo eso, también enfadado, pero sobretodo triste…Y aunque se lo negará a él mismo no podía mentir. Tanto darle vueltas a la cabeza le hacía imposible poder dormir.

Se había alejado ya lo suficiente como para nadie del grupo le molestará. Quería estar solo, pensar… Olvidarse por un momento que se sentía un desgraciado, se sentía apartado del grupo. ¿Por qué no le tenían en cuenta? Juugo como de costumbre iba a su bola, Karin metiendo las narices en todo, logrando que hasta el más insensible se alterará y Sasuke...Él…

— ¿A dónde pensabas ir? —Una voz grave y profunda le acecho tomándole desprevenido.

— ¿Sasuke? —Volteó de inmediato para encontrarse con la misma oscuridad que invadía el terreno. Tenía buena vista pero no lograba verle por ninguna parte. Ni siquiera podía percibir su chakra, pero estaba seguro que era él. Su voz era inconfundible — ¿Estás ahí?

—Aquí mismo —Alegó apareciendo justo enfrente de Suigetsu, apenas y si se acercaba unos centímetros más sus narices se tocarían.

— ¡Dios! ¡Me has asustado! —Chilló retrocediendo unos pasos en un acto inconsciente.

—Te preguntado que a donde ibas.

— ¿Y qué importa? —Dijo aludiendo responder.

Sasuke lejos de conformarse ante tu contestación volvió a acortar distancias y esta vez tomándole con una mano por el cuello, endureció la voz.

—Espero que recuerdes nuestro pacto. Por tú bien. No estamos aquí para jugar ¿Entiendes? Yo tengo una misión muy importante que cumplir y vosotros accedisteis a ayudarme, ahora no puedes irte así como así, sin más…No puedes hacerlo a menos que quieras perder esa carita que tienes.

—¡Suéltame! —Murmuro entrecortadamente con el escaso aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. Sasuke estaba asfixiándole — ¡Cabrón…!

Le tiró contra el suelo con rabia. Suigetsu tosió y acarició adolorido ahí donde le había hecho presión.

— ¡Puto imbécil! —Gritó —Si de verdad quieres matarme, hazlo ya. Me importa una mierda ¿Vale?

Sasuke permaneció fijó sin moverse. Y una vez más Suigetsu contemplo como cambiaba su semblante.

— ¿No me has oído? ¡Mátame! Al fin y al cabo tú no sientes nada. Tampoco ahora eres capaz de sentir nada. Vives como un zombi, saciando tu sed de odio, destruyéndote a cada paso y destruyendo a todos los que te rodean.

—No me provoques —Como un rayo se poso encima del peliplata sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar. Era tan rápido e impredecible. Su aura no hacía más que ponerle en tensión todo el tiempo. Y esos cambios en su actitud le desconcertaban — Estoy demasiado quemado como para controlar mis impulsos...Y ahora mismo…Solo tengo ganas de atravesar tu estómago hasta que tus entrañas revienten…

—Vivo o muerto, nada hará que esto cambié —Pronunció dispuesto a echarle en cara todo lo que pensaba —Poco a poco no serás capaz de reconocerte ya que el vacio será tan grande que apenas y soportarás ver tu reflejo…

—Cállate….

—Seguir por este camino no es lo correcto, Sasuke. Te duele….y puede que pienses que te sentirás mejor pero no es así y lo sabes. Lo sabes porque cada vez te invade esa misma sensación de estar rompiéndote por dentro en mil pedazos….

Un par de lagrimas mojaron el rostro de Suigetsu solo que no eran suyas. Resbalaron hasta sus mejillas. El chico de cabellos morenos empuñaba a Kusanagi con firmeza sin dejar de llorar.

—Es mentira…No sabes lo que dices ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No entiendes por todo lo que tenido que pasar! —Sus palabras rotas provocaron que Suigetsu se relajara aun teniendo la espada rozando su piel.

Paso sus manos por la espalda de Sasuke, dirigiendo una de ellas hasta su nuca. Acto seguido lo tomo con fuerza atrayéndole hacía sí.

—Deja de llorar... —Susurro con un tono en su voz que ni el mismo sabía que existiese.

Por muy hijo de puta que se portase, Sasuke simplemente era un niño indefenso, el cual habían hecho tanto daño que ahora era incapaz de mostrar afecto o compasión por nadie. Ni siquiera por él mismo.

¿Y quién era él para negárselo cuando lo que más deseaba era protegerlo, darle ese cariño perdido? Estrecharle entre sus brazos…

Cuando su boca acaricio la del moreno no dudo. Aumento la presión impidiendo que Sasuke se zafara. Aunque por mucha fuerza que tuviera, la del Uchiha era mayor, aun así este no se separó y se dejó hacer. Kusanagi cayó a un lado.

El toque fue muy breve, cuando se separaron Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida como si no fuera consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Delicioso….

—Esto no…. —Mustió aun entre las caderas de Suigetsu.

—Ha sido culpa mía. No sé qué me pasa… Oye no te pienses que me gusta hacer esto con cualquiera, es solo que…te veías tan abandonado…. —Dijo tratando de dar una explicación coherente.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a hundirte conmigo?

—Lo haría —Contesto al cabo de unos segundos recordando que eso mismo le había dicho Sasuke al preguntarle sobre la muerte.

Suigetsu se incorporo un poco, lo suficiente como para llegar hasta la cara de Sasuke y lamer las lágrimas que aun bañaban su tez.

—Deja de hacer eso —Le reprocho apartándole.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No estás acostumbrado a que te consuelen? Apuesto a que te has tragado muchísimas y las demás solo las conoce la soledad… —Depósito un beso cerca de su pómulo, avergonzando al moreno — ¿Has llorado mucho, verdad? Ahora ya no tienes porque hacerlo, no estás solo….

—Suigetsu…

—Está bien. Sé que suena muy raro todo esto que te estoy diciendo…No iba a irme, puedes estar tranquilo, tu misión se llevará a cabo.

—Gracias —Su flequillo cayó sobre su frente tapando parte de sus ojos.

— ¿Gracias? ¿A qué viene eso? No lo hago para que me des las gracias. Lo hago porque quiero. ¿Tampoco estás acostumbrado a que hagan nada por ti? ¿Por simple desinterés?

—Nadie hace nada sin esperar algo a cambio…

—Porque son idiotas —Le besó esta vez haciendo presión, depositando sus manos en las mejillas de Sasuke con posesividad. Coló su lengua embriagándose en la calidez del Uchiha. Sus alientos desbordados chocaban. Sus salivas se mezclaron y su corazón tomo el control dejando que ambos se entregaran al momento — ¿Y esto? ¿Crees que es por egoísmo? ¿Para qué me des algo a cambio?

Todas aquellas preguntas resultaban tan perturbantes. Era extraño, que Suigetsu se mostrará de esa forma….Que le diera todo lo que nunca nadie le había dado. Directamente y sin ningún propósito oculto más que el querer hacerle sentir bien.

—No lo sé —Respondió sincero.

— Yo sí. Lo hago porque me gusta. Me gustas Sasuke —Terminó declarando —Ni yo tenía ni idea de esto, hasta que ahora al tenerte así frente a mí, no hago otra cosa que desear tenerte conmigo, todo el tiempo… Tu boca, tu cuerpo, todo tú…Es tan perfecto, eres tan perfecto… ¡Oh! Estoy delirando… —Apartó la mirada confundido por todo lo que estaba confesando. Y no solo a Sasuke, a él ya que no era consciente de que todo eso estuviera guardado en su interior.

— ¿Te gusto? A pesar de que soy un asesino y he matado a un montón de personas…Y lo sigo haciendo… ¿Cómo voy a gustarte?

— ¿Tengo que volver a besarte para que te quede claro? —Dijo sarcástico —Eres imposible de ignorar ¿Sabes? Cuando me has dicho eso de que yo sobraba, no he hecho otra cosa que darle vueltas a lo mismo hasta que casi explotó. Encima me da una rabia tremenda ver como esa arpía no para de coquetearte y tú te dejas hacer, mientras que a mi….

—Es mejor así. Si no se volvería del todo insoportable.

—Me dejas de lado…. —Concluyo dejando un poco descolocado a Sasuke por lo último.

—Yo no hago eso —Se defendió de inmediato.

— ¿Ah no? Pues nadie lo diría.

—No iba en serio….

— ¿Eh?

—No sobras… —Suigetsu se removió —Haces falta….A mí me haces falta…

Vibró. No solo por el hecho de escuchar aquello de la boca de Sasuke sino porque era lo que había estado esperando desde que lo conoció. Su reconocimiento, una muestra de que no era una simple sombra…

—Sasuke, no vuelvas a repetirlo, que me lo creo —Se cachondeo aun escéptico de que estuviera hablando en serio.

—No estoy bromeando. No soy muy hábil con esto, ya lo ves…Nunca me visto con la necesidad de demostrar nada a nadie. Soy frío y me siento bien así.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Vale, te creo. No hace falta que te excuses. Ya te dicho que me gusta cómo eres…Ese es precisamente tu encanto. Un tempano de hielo, capaz de congelarte y a la vez derretirte con su fuego —Está vez sonrió picarón.

Sasuke bajo para volver a comerle la boca. Agarro fugazmente la muñeca derecha del peliplata y sin soltarla empezó a restregarse por encima de su tripa. Suigetsu no tardo nada en endurecerse y su entrepierna lo delato con el gran bulto que se formó bajo su ropa.

— ¿Ansioso? —Susurro cerca del oído de Suigetsu —Con qué facilidad te pones…

—Joder con un tío como tú encima, difícil no hacerlo…No me pidas autocontrol porque lo he perdido todo cuando he probado tu boca…

—Yo nunca he tenido…. —Su voz empezaba a sonar ronca y aun más varonil si era posible.

Suigetsu entrecerró sus ojos de puro placer. Sasuke no hacía más que enviarle pequeñas descargas. Estaba empezando a dolerle la polla.

—Ahh…. ¡Para, para! —Intentó en vano que Sasuke le soltará.

— ¿Quieres que paré? —Murmuro con picardía a lo que Suigetsu le contestó con una mirada malvada.

—Vamos….Deja que te toque….Estoy en mi límite…

—Aún no. Aguanta un poco —Delineo su cuello pasando su lengua por él. Lo besuqueo, lo mordió, probó, lo tomo como suyo dejando marcas a su paso —Estás muy caliente…

—Es que….ahh….estoy tan cachondo…¡Dios! Ya no me tortures más.

Sasuke paró y dejó que fuera Suigetsu esta vez quien tomará el control. El peliplata a pesar de estar ya sin aliento ni fuerzas para más, se encargó de acariciar cada parte expuesta de Sasuke. Le bajo la prenda que cubría sus hombros y admiro sus buen formados abdominales. Su blanca piel sumada a su ligero cuerpo musculoso hacía un contraste tan apetecible. Demasiado apetecible. Lo devoró retando al Uchiha a reprimir más de un gemido.

A pesar de que le hubiera gustado cubrirle de besos, atenciones y mimos, fue directo a la parte que ahora le llamaba toda su atención. Se bajo los pantalones con agilidad y empezó a masturbarse ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

Las mejillas del azabache se habían cubierto por un tono carmesí y ahora respiraba por la boca dejando que su aliento saliera desbordado. Vaciló pero al final acompaño a Suigetsu en su ritual de goce, dejando a la vista la potente erección que estaba deseosa de que la atendieran.

Suigetsu más que Sasuke, pero ambos terminaron por jadear como dos animales en celo. Antes de que llegaran al éxtasis, Suigetsu se detuvo y puso su mano sobra la de Sasuke para que esté le imitará.

—Quiero que…. —Tomo entre sus dedos los cabellos sedosos del Uchiha y los estrujo. Suaves y delicados. Todo en Sasuke era envidiable, codiciado, apetitoso… ¿Era un crimen que lo deseara tantísimo? —que…lo hagamos…

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Y quiero que seas tú quien me folle a mi —Dio a entender, dejando claro que prefería que Sasuke le poseyera y no al revés.

—Una vez hayamos empezado, no pararé. Por mucho que me supliques no lo haré.

—Aceptaré las consecuencias. Ahora hazlo de una vez. Antes de que me corra o sea yo quien acabé violándote a la fuerza.

En el rostro de Sasuke se dibujo una media sonrisa. Dejó que Suigetsu se incorporara y volteará para quedar de espaldas a cuatro patas.

La visión del moreno era tremendamente excitante. Paso una mano por la firme espalda del peliplata hasta llegar a su nuca. Acaricio sus cabellos y después le empujo sin mucha presión hasta hacer que descansara su cuerpo completamente contra el suelo.

—Así estarás mejor… —Murmuro comenzando a sobar su trasero. Al ver que este se tensaba lo palpo con suavidad —Relájate…No voy a poder entrar si no colaboras…

—Es que estoy nervioso ¡Pero métemela! Deja de ser tan precavido, que no vas a romperme….¡AHHHH! —Un sonoro bramido hizo eco cuando de improviso Sasuke empotro toda su erección dentro de su interior —Ahh….podrías haber avisado…

—Es mucho mejor cuando no te esperas el dolor…. —Tembló. Por primera vez en muchos años tembló. No supo con certeza si era por lo que estaba experimentando o por la estrechez del peliplata que no hacía más que entregarle el cielo sin siquiera haber empezado a moverse. Solo quedándose inmóvil, y sin necesidad de más intuía que no tardaría mucho en correrse.

—Owh…. —Gruño cuando Suigetsu por su propia cuenta hizo fricción entre ambos para que no se quedará parado.

Sasuke reaccionó y lentamente profundizo hasta que su miembro se coló completamente para seguidamente sacarlo y volver a embestirle cada vez un poco más rápido.

—Eres jodidamente bueno… —Dijo entre leves gemidos mientras Sasuke no detuvo en sus penetraciones —Me vuelves loco….ahhh….Ni se te ocurra parar…

Los alaridos de Sasuke se mezclaron con el sonido del viento en una melodía de sexo desenfrenado.

Dos cuerpos que empezaban a bañarse entre su propio sudor por el esfuerzo pero que se negaban a separarse aun cuando ya no les quedaba aliento.

En una última estocada, ruda y violenta Sasuke vertió todo su semen dentro de Suigetsu quedando totalmente agotado. El peliplata había desechado su semilla poco antes.

El Uchiha quedo sobre el cuerpo de Suigetsu. Este incapaz de levantarse espero hasta que Sasuke por propia voluntad se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle.

—Estas hecho un asco —Pronuncio al ver como había dejado el culo de este, todo manchado.

—No me importa —Se aproximó a Sasuke y beso sus labios siendo correspondido por el otro —Es tuyo… —Susurro lascivamente

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior obligándole a separarse.

— ¡Eh! ¡No juegues sucio!

—Deberíamos dormir —Suigetsu se puso serio.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —Temía que Sasuke olvidara lo vivido o hiciera como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— ¿Qué quieres que pase?

— ¿Volveré a tenerte? —No solo el deseo hacia Sasuke le insistía a comportarse de esa forma, una vez había saboreado el placer de estar con él, no iba a abandonarlo.

—Puede —Agarró su ropa y empezó a vestirse ante la atenta mirada del otro — ¿Tan interesado estás?

—Si de alguna forma nos soportamos, lo pasamos bien juntos y evitamos sentirnos menos miserables… ¿Qué hay de malo? —Suigetsu aun seguía desnudo, sin importarle lo más mínimo que Sasuke le mirara fijamente cada parte de su cuerpo — ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—No estás nada mal…. —Murmuro.

Con la rapidez que le caracterizaba se poso detrás de Suigetsu y admiro una vez más allí donde momentos antes había entrado. Sí, no podía negarlo, tenía buen cuerpo, buena figura, presencia, agallas y carácter.

Suigetsu hizo ademan de voltear pero Sasuke se lo impidió, estampándole contra la corteza de un árbol.

—Eres de lo más brusco… —Sasuke se había acercado hasta su oreja—Sasuke… ¿Qué haces…?

—Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que estuve tan cerca de alguien que no fuera para arrancarle la vida…. —Pronunció en un tono tan helado que asustó al peliplata.

—Sasuke….

—Me han obligado Suigetsu. Me han obligado a ser así. Me obligan a matarles. Todos ellos lo hacen. Yo solo quería…. —Estaba hablando directamente en su oído. Las palabras salían claras y duras —Tenías razón, no hago más que destruir todo lo que toco.

—Conmigo no podrás. Y si lo haces, nos destruiremos juntos. Olvídate de actuar por tu cuenta. Aunque no quieras te cubriré la espalda las veces que haga falta.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Supongo que por fin he encontrado una razón por la que seguir. Y esa razón eres tú —El azabache le presionó con más dureza y deposito un beso entre los cabellos de Suigetsu — Más te vale que no estés llorando otra vez porque esta vez sí que no aguantaré verte llorar.

—Imbécil….

Se deshizo en un charco de agua que cayó al suelo para luego formarse a unos pasos del moreno, justo detrás, tal y como lo estaba haciendo Sasuke.

—¡Bang! Tocado y hundido —El Uchiha se quedo quieto — ¿Vamos? —Entrelazo su mano en la de Sasuke pero al tratar de avanzar, el azabache le detuvo.

—Suigetsu….

— ¿Pasa algo? —Cuestiono preocupado al ver como seguía de pie mirando hacía el árbol.

—Cuando todo esto haya pasado….

— ¡Te seguiré donde vayas! —Le interrumpió.

—No será un camino fácil…

—Si lo fuera no sería divertido —Rió —Sasuke….No me afecta —Volvió a su expresión seria y decidida — ¿Cuándo vas a perdonarte? Nadie te odia….Si alguien lo hace eres…solo tú.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Le encaró dejando visibles sus ojos rojos los cuales brillaban con intensidad.

—Viene a que estoy harto de verte hecho polvo. ¿Te crees que soy gilipollas y no me doy cuenta? ¡Anda ya, Sasuke! Eres tan bueno…tanto que no solo no has podido liberarte de la muerte de tu hermano, ni de ninguna otra, sino que aun sigues atado a tu pasado —A pesar de la irritación que irradiaba el Uchiha, Suigetsu no se dejó intimidar —Que les den ¿No? Ya es tiempo de dejarlo y pensar en tu propia felicidad.

—Has estado observándome ¿No es así? —No hacía falta contestación porque sabía que así era.

—Siempre…Ven —Se sentó en el suelo —Ponte encima.

Sasuke accedió sentándose sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Lo notas? —El moreno afirmo en un movimiento de cabeza —Así me tienes…—Agarró su barbilla y despacio acerco su cara a la suya hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca —Como lo sigas excitando de esa manera un día explotará (N/A; Se refiere a su corazón, mal pensados). ¿Dejarás que por esta vez sea yo y no tu orgullo quien te sostenga?

Sasuke salvaje y sin poder soportar más sus ganas, acorto el espacio que les separaba y le morreo con una brutalidad que apenas Suigetsu pudo seguirle el ritmo.

—Si esa es tu respuesta entonces ya podemos irnos a dormir —Mostró sus dientes en una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Dormir? Todavía quedan horas hasta que amanezca…. —Suigetsu se echo a reír y lo tumbó contra el suelo de un empujón.

.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
